User talk:NgKQ
Welcome :Hello, welcome to Lucky Star Wiki! Thanks for your help to the Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai page. If you need help leave a message on my talk page -- Turtlbrdr (Talk) 22:23, August 15, 2012 Fan fiction page? no, I don't believe so. I believe we had one, but it got deleted a while ago. If this page were to link to some of the more notable ones (with the author's name, and a description included), then I could probably vouch for it. I don't think it would be productive to host stories, since they could quickly pile up, and there are many good sites that already do it. If you want to put it together let me know. --Turtlbrdr (talk) 16:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) If you would like to the featured page, please feel free to do so. I 'inherited' this wiki a while back when the previous admin failed to check in. I used to post here frequently, and a lot of the images you can find on the site were captures that I took to illustrate the story, and I integrated a lot of the info boxes you see one just about every page as well. I started a job around the same time I became owner, and I haven't been able to check into things here as regularly. I still keep an eye out on pages which are frequently abused, those being ones I have edited in the past. I don't honestly have have the expertise to fully run this wiki. If someone as an admin could devote a lot more time than I could, I would gladly promote them into as such. I'd like to see that they have a good track record on here beforehand. To be brutally honest, the feature page wasn't even updated very regularly before I came into ownership, maybe once in a blue moon. Another thing is the lull in activity that it seems we are experiencing. Since the release of Manga Volume 8, I haven't heard much new coming from our Lucky Star series. I hoping we'll hear some kind of news soon, and in doing so bringing more traffic to the site with more people to contribute. I've heard rumors of the ninth volume of the manga. I'll be getting some more time in the next few days, so I might also get to it. If you need any help, just drop me a line, I check my email regularly. --Turtlbrdr (talk) 05:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Birthday Messages The Birthday Messages actually sounds pretty neat. Absolutely. It would be nice to have it soon considering we have 5 coming up here in the next 6 weeks. Unfortunately, I have no idea on how to code something; my lingo of wiki coding is loose at best after all this time. --Turtlbrdr (talk) 13:14, February 1, 2013 (UTC) New series/Ideas about It does my heart good to hear of the new anime. I feel one of the downfalls of wikis in general is public interest, and without any new material coming out, there just hasn't been enough public interest in order really keep anybody coming back. After a while they will stagnate, unfortunately as this wiki has kind of done over the past couple of months. As for how we should go about integrating the new anime's content? I have no idea at this point. I'd like to know a couple of things regarding it. What it's continuity to the main series is kind of questions at this point. If it is direct continuity, then it can be integrated right into the information we already have. However, if it is in disparity with the main series, it'll probably need to go under new headers on a character's page. Secondary headers under the main series information for minor characters; and promoted to main headers on pages for main characters of the anime (Hinata/Hikage, would probably have the new anime description as there primary one. As it will be the most detailed.) As far as the Lucky star universe goes, I would believe that this will probably all be same-universe, same time period. So any new information will probably just fall in with the rest of the content. Though the fact that it's produced by someone else means we will have to be diligent of conflicting information. If it's not too much to ask, I would very much like it if you could keep an eye on the anime, and let me know about any developments. I do monitor the anime currents, like I'm sure a lot of us do, but this somehow slipped completely under my radar until you brought it up. And with my job I'm not able to see everything that comes out. By the way, do you have any experience as an admin? --Turtlbrdr (talk) 16:03, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. This behavior of his needs to stop, and we need better ways than banning IP addresses to keep trolls off our websites. You go to jail in the real world, you don't get to walk free under a different face. DMXrated (talk) 10:03, August 1, 2013 (UTC)DMXrated Castillo9825's behavior was bad, I meant that HE should stop vandalising this Wiki, because he got BLOCKED, but whoever BLOCKED him, thanks anywai, I aprreciate that! --Roymeyah (talk) 03:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) re:The Yutaka age issue. I see you changed it back to the correct (15-16 years old) information again, just beating me to it. Whoever that person is who keeps insisting she is 12 or 13 (or 14 he can't seem to make up his mind), last cited a Chinese Wiki. I MYSELF cited http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/ and the creator. I get that you don't want to start banning IP addresses, but this guy is REALLY starting to stick in my teeth. This is like, what? the fourth or fifth time he has pulled this crap. Enough already. Stealthmomo (talk) 09:12, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. Didn't realize you left me a note all those months ago. Yes, dmxrated *is* my DeviantArt page. DMXrated (talk) 22:39, January 25, 2014 (UTC)DMXrated